


Can I see you!

by Naaaiexxxxxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst.. maybe?, F/M, First Fan Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaaiexxxxxx/pseuds/Naaaiexxxxxx
Summary: Y/N finally begins to date Atsumu after pining after him during their years in high school ... however anytime he sees her he ignores her like he used to. He only talks to her through text and she always ask "can I see you?"..
Relationships: MiyaAtsumu/Reader, miyaOsamu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1: Excited ... and confused

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction guys you can be brutal if you need to be for criticism lol.

First person POV

Today's the day. Today's the day I finally get to see Atsumu now that he's accepted my love. Although .. I didn't exactly tell him I'll be coming to his game today. As I entered the stadium I see Samu waving his arms like a mad man "HEYYY Y/N !!! COME HERE !" I walked over to Osamu confused as to why he told me to sit with him. Yeah he's nice ... actually he's always been nice to me but I just didn't care for it because I've been to busy making advances at Atsumu which I must say again HE FINALLY GAVE IN AND IS NOW DATING ME. As I sat next to Osamu he gave me a cheeky grin. "Hey y/n ! I'm surprised Tsumu didn't say you were coming". I laughed and looked to the side because Atsumu actually didn't know I was going to be here. Last night I asked to see him today and he just replied with "Can't, game." I guess it should be expected that my boyfriend will be busy at times, he is a professional volleyball player after all. Maybe I should ask for his schedule.  
——————-  
The sound of cheering broke me out of my thoughts. As I looked up I swear I caught direct eye contact with Atsumu .. but then I questioned it when I smiled and he frowned with a look of disgust. I looked behind me and saw girls hold signs with his name .. maybe that's why he looked that way. As the game began Osamu made small conversation with me .. not that it was unusual but I wanted him to stop talking so I can put all my attention on Atsumu while he played. I knew some of the team members such as energetic Bokuto and Hinata.. I also know Sakusa because he went to school with my brother but I got to know them all mostly from high school days and training camps.  
————-  
As the game neared its end, Osamu suggested we go down to great Atsumu and congratulate the team on their win. Following being Osamu was hard because so many people we trying to rush to get closer to the team for autographs. This cause Osamu to grab my hand, "Calm down Y/N it's just me and it's so we don't get separated " Osamu said noticing I flinched when he grabbed my hand. Osamu is just generally a nic— . My thoughts were cut short when I came face to face with Atsumu, I smiled but he scowled and yelled at Osamu. "SAMU WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER HAND?" Osamu was taken aback by Atsumus volume. "It's not a big deal, I grabbed her hand to get through the crowd relax". As I watched them talk I walked closer to Atsumu "Hey Atsu-" before I could fully speak Atsumu walks off. leaving me there ......... confused.


	2. Everything is alright .. right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text fic

that night ———

Atsumu 😍❤️  
Y/n?

Y/N  
Omg you text me first! 

Atsumu 😍❤️  
Yes to apologize. I didn't mean  
To walk off like that I was just   
not in a good mood. Sorry  
for being rude to u.

Y/N   
OH! no I was just happy to see you play and win! I come to all your games all the time but this time was different. Because I was there as your girlfriend finally. Sorry I didn't tell you I would b there tonight. When you walked off I thought my presence annoyed you. I just ilysm I want to be there for u with you knowing I'm there as support. 

Atsumu 😍❤️  
Y/n.  
Relax.   
I had a good time with u at   
the game ur presence always   
brightens my day.

Y/n  
Awe that's sweet Atsumu. I'm happy I can finally see this side of you. 

*Atsumu😍❤️ Is typing * 

Wait ... wym? I hardly Saw you tonight and we didn't talk you only talked Osamu because he held my hand.

Atsumu 😍❤️  
Oh no!  
I-I meant it like feeling ur   
presence there brightened  
my day.  
Duh silly ! I know what  
happen today.  
Y/N  
Oh lol. So Atsumu.. if ur not busy tomorrow .. can I see you? Just us? Hanging out?  
Read 11:23Pm

  



	3. Is this it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where it starts to get messy.
> 
> I'm thinking about continuing it with the backstory of how the all happened. Let me know what you think in the comments.

About two weeks later *

I've noticed that Atsumu only really talks to me through text. He doesn't answer the phone when I call but he'll respond with a text and say he's to tired to be on the phone. Not that I don't understand his situation but it's not even just that. When I go to his games I walk up to him and he immediately turns to walk the other way. If it wasn't for him texting me I would think he's avoiding me. He confuses me so much but I can't help but love him. Maybe he afraid to be vulnerable in person so he shows me that side through text. Whatever it is, I know one day he will feel more comfortable to love me outside as well. I don't mind waiting for him.

——————/  
Scratch that. Earlier today I decided it was okay to wait for Atsumu to come around and show our love publicly but I LIED. I am literally tired and the events from today had push me over the edge.

*earlier that day*

Once again I walk into the stadium but this time instead of Osamu reaching out to me he calmly approached me and dragged me to sit with him without a word being spoken. Sometimes I can't understand him. We were never that close to begin with but once I started to date Atsumu he began reaching out to me more. Maybe I can tell him about my problems with Osamu. "Hey,Osamu?" He turned around with a a surprised look, "yeah y/n". "Do you think Atsumu actually likes me? I mean I'm sure you know the situation but when we see each other he avoids me like he did in high school. I mean it's not really the same as high school .... when he avoids me now he doesn't insult me or cal me annoying anymore so-" . "Y/N..." Osamu cut me off. I looked at him waiting for him to continue, it was obvious he had something to say but instead he just pointed because the game started. As usual when the game was nearing its end we walked to greet the players. This time Osamu didn't hold my hand he actually looked out of it. Once we reached the court my attention snapped from Osamu to Atsumu and I ran to hug him since he won the game. "EW GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled as he pushed me away. This earned looks from not only the whole team but also the visitors that were on their way out the building. I felt so embarrassed I just quickly walked away to hide before the tears fell. No one did anything or said anything to stop me and before I knew it I was home crying my eyes out.

———————-  
Today made me realize something, maybe Atsumu didn't actually accept my love and agreed to be with me with shut me up. That would explain why he avoids hanging out with me at all cost. "Should I just tell him I don't want to be with him anymore to save myself for the extra pain? " I ask myself as I lay on the floor of my bedroom because I collapsed before making it to cry on my bed. As I am lost in my thoughts thinking about what to do I hear my phone go off. I decide to ignore it but then a get another text.

Atsumu😍❤️  
Y/n, we need to talk.  
Meet me at the cafe next to ur   
Apartment in 15 minutes.

I felt my heat stop as I read the messages from Atsumu. I know I told myself I was going to end it but now I'm thinking he's going to end it and I'm afraid. Once I loose him I know I won't ever get him back. After 10 minutes of crying in the middle of my floor again I realize it's almost time to meet him. I cleaned my face to hide any signs of crying but my eyes a puffy and red. You would have to be blind not to noticed I cried.   
————-  
The cafe was about a 4 minute walk from my house so I grabbed my phone and keys before walking out. If I was late so what? I've been waiting for him for 5 years now. As I was walking I began to think about all of the crying and whining I've done chasing after Atsumu for so long. It's laughable really because I haven't changed. The sound of laugher knocked me out of my thoughts, "I wonder if I could laugh like that" I whispered to myself. Texting Atsumu to ask where we was while I waited. I turned around after sending my message to see where the laughing came from may have been one of my biggest regrets. Walking towards me, I see Atsumu... with his arm around the beautiful giggling blond girl. I literally felt my heart fall to my ass but before I can even say anything Atsumu looked at me, but it get like he looked past me. Like I was invisible, again. Before the tears fell, before I could say anything, walking him walk past me like I wasn't even there, I hear my phone chime. Looking down at my phone I read the message..

Atsumu😍❤️  
I'm here right next to you

"This has to be a fucking joke" I spat while turning to look to my right. I instantly become winded when I see Osamu "it's where I've always been Y/n, can I see me?"


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note :
> 
> Short update since it's been a while. Sorry for those who have been waiting but I have been burnt tf outtt between working and school lol. stay tuned I promise to update within the next couple of weeks because Osamu has a lot to say

"Osamu... what the fuck?" I ask as I begin to cry. " _y/n_ .. don't cry" Osamu says as he'sreaching towards me.

"DONT TOUCH ME! " I screamed not caring how much attention I attracted. "How could you? How could you look me in the eye as you've been lying to me this whole time? Osamu eyes widen as he pulls back. "Y/n ... you were supposed to find out like this. **I LOVE YOU Y/N ! I ALWAYS HAVE BUT YOU JUST**.." Osamu explained. " _you just wouldn't look at me_ , please .. let me explain".

I starred at Osamu in shock, I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth .. how could he just openly say he loves me. Yes he's been there the whole time but where is this coming from? How could he love me when it's clear I didn't even love myself enough to noticed my life is a joke? There were some many things I've said to Ats- Osamu, thinking he or maybe even hoping it was Atsumu.. I should've saw the signs. None of this makes sense.

"O-okay... I'll let you explain but Do-Don't lie to me! I want the whole truth". Osamu appeared to release his breathe as if he was holding it and softened before me "thank you.. can we go inside the coffee shop?"

"Yes".


	5. So, what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n let’s Osamu explain himself

Following after Osamu, we walked into the coffee shop. I couldn't look him in the eye. I don't understand what's going on. Why did he- how could he do this to me? I want to hate him so bad but I can't he's been so nice to me in the past. I just want to know why .. why me? We ordered our drinks and sat in the far corner of the cafe away from as many people as we could. As I sat down I sighed once again, Osamu tried to reach for my hand on the table but as I saw him reaching I quickly put my hands together on my lap under the table.

"Y/n," he said. I looked up at him "speak now or I'm leaving once our drinks come". Osamu huffed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to go this far it's just..it's just I have loved you from a distance for so long, everything I tried to do never took your attention from him even when it was clear that he wasn't interested". My mouth gaped as he said that. Who was he to say atsumu wasn't interested? He wasn't but who the hell was he to point it out like I didn't know like it didn't hurt, like I didn't try to forget that he hated me. "Y/n, do you remember in second year when you got a rose and a note in your shoe locker after you put in all of that work to cover for Atsumu at the school festival when he ditched us?" I cocked my head to the side remembering that time but wonder why he bought that up I still don't even know who that note was from, of course in the back of my mind I hoped it was from Atsumu. "I put that there.. on my break during the festival." Osamu said and hung his head. "I wanted to confess to you on the roof so I wrote the note and put it in your locker but you never came, I waited until the festival was over and watched you go home like you never even received it". My eyes widen and i am left without a word to say because I remember that night and i thought it was a joke. "Osamu ... I'm sorry I really didn't know. I thought it was a prank by one of Atsumus fan girls you know they hated me" he looked up at me "Yeah I know but it was me and I thought you should know that my feelings haven't changed. It has been so hard for me to watch you break down and pine after Atsumu for so long being the asshole that he is when I have always been right here. Y/n I love you since the day I met you at the first year ceremony. Can you see me now? "

Before I can say anything the waitress came over with our drinks. As she handed them out we thanked her but I couldn't help but notice the tears in the brim of Osamu's eyes. "Samu, please .. don't cry not here" he looked up at me again as the first tear fell. "Y/n I am really sorry I just didn't know what else to do. I tried everything and even threw in hints a few times but you didn't catch on this was the last option I had. I never meant to play with your mind or feelings I- I just wanted to have a chance being with you even if you didn't want me" My eyes began to water. Here I am pining over Atsumu while Osamu has had his heart on his sleeve for me all this time. I feel so stupid for not noticing. " y/n" he snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" I respond. " ** _So, what now ?_ **Do you hate me?" I kept quiet. That was a good question. Of course I don't hate Osamu he has been there this whole time and been nice to me the whole time but I didn't know him that well. Yes what he did was bad but looking at it from his point, would I have done the same thing if I had the opportunity? Probably not I'm not ballsy enough. I flinched snapping out of my thoughts as he grabbed my hand. However, I didn't take it away from him. Once I collected my thoughts I decided to say what was on my mind. "Samu" I said quietly. "I don't hate you. What you did was bad for the both of us, however I don't hate you for it." He brightened up I saw the shine in his eyes as I told him I didn't hate him. "D-does this mean you'll give me a chance?" That caught me slightly by surprise but I said " I don't know, can I think about it?" "That wasn't a no, it wasn't a no." He mumbled to himself. "Yes please think about it but Um y/n can I still text you?" I pretended to think for a second before looking back at him "yes you can as long as you do it as yourself". Osamu smiled brightly. Oddly enough the rest of the time spent at the cafe wasn't bad. I still felt a bit awkward knowing I haven't been texting Atsumu but his twin brother Osamu. But that made me think, could I possibly fall for Osamu? Did I ever really love Atsumu? Of course I could find these answers out within time but Atleast I know I can see Osamu. After sitting and talking for hours it felt like Osamu decided it was necessary for him to walk me home since it was dark out. Me being my scary self did not decline. Being with Osamu today made me feel like weights have been lifted from my shoulders, it's weird but a good weird. Once we reach my apartment we say our goodbyes and I tell him to text me once he reaches home. I go to shower and cleanse my mind of the activities of today.. it was A LOT. As I'm drying my hair, body still wrapped in a towel I hear my phone ding. I run to find it forgetting I left it in my coat. When I saw the messages I frowned. 

**Atsumu 😍❤️**

Y/n? I'm home. 

**Y/n has changeddz contact name from Atsumu 😍❤️ to Samu 🤔🥰**


	6. Aftermath

After that night with Osamu, I began to talk to him everyday. I felt it was only right for me to actually get to know someone who is genuinely interested in me .. or so they say. It's been a few weeks now and I can honestly say Osamu is a complete opposite of Atsumu. He looked Stotic Everytime I ran into him at school and Atsumu was always the one seemly fun of life and energy. However, Osamu is very outgoing.. Atleast it seemed that way in our recent conversations and the last few times I saw him before my world came crashing down. I think Osamu is a good persons Although, I refused to hang out with him everytime he asked because it was tough to face him. He understood and I'm happy about that. It's not that I can't get over Atsumu, it's just hard knowing the place I was in WASNT a good place. All the signs were there and it's like I was blind and over looked it.

(Time skip)

Today makes two months since the incident. Thinking back.. I feel as though I had a lot of growth within myself. Yes I talked to Osamu on a daily basis but he also gave me my time and space to cope and heal as well as process the situation. During this time I have conclude one thing and one thing only. I am an idiot. We talked about all the times where his affection was noticeable and I was the only one not catching one. There was even one time where we were on the phone with Suna, Kita and Aran and they all weren't surprised to hear that he confessed to me, Suna even congratulated him! Kita on the other had did scold him for tricking me and I had to tell Kita that it was alright ; he's such a mother duck even now that we hardly talk. I was nice talking to them all. I haven't felt that happy since back in high school when we would all hang out. Even now.. I generally feel happier I don't feel like I'm wasting away or cry myself to sleep anymore (not that I could because I fall asleep on the phone with Osamu almost every night). This might not be so bad.

Today was the start of a new semester and honestly I was looking forward to everything except bumping into Atsumu. I managed to avoid him for the last two months not that he cared and it was great to not see his face or hear his voice that I once craved to hear.

As my luck would have it.. I walked on to campus with my ice coffee while looking at my phone texting Osamu. That was until his last message came through :

**Osamu ❤️❤️**

Where are you ? Are you on campus ?

I want to see you

it's not like I didn't want to see him.. it's just those words .. they were so familiar. There was a time where I sent that to "Atsumu" and was always left on read or avoided. This made me feel a pang in my heart. Is it wrong of me to leave him on read? Yes it is, no one deserves to be left hanging the way I did even if it wasn't intentional and to cover up a lie. So I text back.

**Y/n**

Yes I'm on campus, east corridor psych building on the second floor.

_Read: 8:56am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and slow updates I work full time and I’m a student so I mostly write when I get a day to myself to laze around and do nothing lol. Not sure how I want to end this so please comment with suggestions and ideas !


End file.
